Out of Character
by schmaslow
Summary: Callidora decides to try something new. Having fun, that is. Who knew a Slytherin could be so helpful. - Contest Entry. Random.


**A/N:**** Hii there :D What you are about to read is just a one-shot I wrote for a random HP contest that had to based around a club/party theme. It had to be 1000 words or less so it's a bit short for my taste, though I cheated a bit and did 1020 or something x) muahaha! Anyways, it had to be an OC, and I wanted to keep it simple so I used the scarcely mentioned Terrence Higgs from the Slytherin House. And since I had already written it, I decided it'd be a waste to just leave it to rot away. So, meh. Here it is, good or bad. If I get bored I might make it a two-shot or even more. Cause I can do whatever I want. Lol pre-warning that it would then be changed to an M rating. Okay then, I'll stop ranting since you already so kindly clicked on my story...**

**Disclaimer: Contrary to controversial belief, I, Knott-Amuggle, do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it in aaaanyway. Pinky swears. **

* * *

><p>Callidora Trelawney had never been one for clubbing. Some of her fellow Ravenclaw housemates always insisted that she join them whenever they went out each Friday, but she had much better things to do. There was a lot of studying to be done for the exams that were coming up, and she preferred to devote any free time she had to read up on all of the new books she'd recently discovered on the dusty old shelves of the Hogwarts Library. She just didn't see the purpose behind flailing pointlessly around to the rhythm of music, when you could be gaining new knowledge.<p>

However, today was different. Callidora didn't know what made her decide to accept the other Ravenclaws offer, but she was unexpectedly determined to give 'going out' a try. So, she had reluctantly put away her books and set aside her studying to come and meet her friends at the club in Diagon Alley that was placed before her. The neon signs that were plastered all over its front contrasted hugely against the blackness of night around her. _Maybe this had been a bad idea_, she thought as she looked hesitantly at the crowds of people streaming into and out of the doors a few feet ahead. But, before she could decide, a familiar voice called out her name.

"Callidora! Over here!" Lisa Turpin, her friend and fellow housemate, called to her amidst the crowd of witches and wizards. She saw that the rest of her usual Ravenclaw group was with her as well; Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner. She smiled timidly at the girl, and waved half-heartedly. _No getting out of it now I suppose, _Callidora sighed before shuffling toward the clubs entrance.

As they passed through the doors, she was nearly knocked over by the sheer volume of the music that was blasting out of the speakers. All of the flashing lights shone into her eyes, blinding her as people pushed and shoved their way past. By now, Callidora was completely overwhelmed and holding desperately to her friend's hands as they snaked their way through a sea of people, trying to find a less crowded location inside the club. Finally, Lisa came to a stop and turned to face her with a triumphant grin, clearly pleased they'd found a decent spot.

"What luck, eh? Right next to the bar, no less!" The rest of the gang agreed, the boys sharing a mischievous grin as they turned to order a round of firewhiskey. Callidora just continued to look around the club nervously as her friends downed their glasses.

After awhile, a boy from Hufflepuff had come over and asked Mandy to dance. Practically beaming she skipped off toward the dance floor without hesitation. Callidora looked on sadly at her friend having a good time with the boy, wondering why that couldn't be her. Sure, she could admit she was nothing less than decent looking, but what gentleman would fancy the nerdy bookworm who practically lived in the library? Unfortunately, she might as well have said her thoughts out loud. Lisa was staring sympathetically at her, lifting her hand to rest comfortingly on her shoulder. She knew what was coming next. The whole "The right guy will come along, Dora." and "You're to special for just anyone, Dora." spew. But before the Ravenclaw's assuring words could come out, Callidora felt a tap upon her shoulder.

She twisted to see who it was and almost ran into a dark eyed boy with brown spiky hair. She would have proceeded to ask what he needed, but his close proximity had stunned her. Luckily, Lisa had spoken up from behind.

"Terence. How great it is to see you here." She said in a tone that clearly suggested she didn't quite think it was all that great. Callidora looked back at her, confused. Seeing her expression, Lisa cleared her throat and stated, "Callidora, this is Terence Higgs. He's from the Slytherin house. One of the more civilized ones I suppose." She nearly huffed, "Well, as civilized as Slytherins can be anyways."

As she turned back she found him smirking, "You're too kind, Lisa. But, didn't you forget to mention former Seeker of our Quidditch team in your little introduction?" He asked quite proudly.

"Former as in, he was replaced by an ickle 2nd year!" She mocked in a baby voice. Terrence immediately stiffened, a distasteful look on his face.

"Bought with his father's money!" He snapped. Taking a deep breath he shook his head and rested his eyes on Callidora, "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to ask if you'd like to join me for a drink."

Baffled, Callidora just blinked at him, unsure of what to say. Out of all the pretty girls flaunting around the room, he chose...her? She was sure he had mistaken. By instinct, her eyes sought out Lisa, and saw she was shaking her head quite conspicuously. And for some reason, this only made her want to accept this Slytherins offer even more. Looking back toward the now slightly confused brunette, she answered as confidently as she could, "I'd love to." A smile plastered on her face.

And so with that, a slow grin formed on his lips as he offered a hand out to her. She hesitantly reached for it, until his skin was against hers. Tiny shocks traveled up her arm, and she tried desperately to hide how foreign male contact was to her. She was surprised to see instead of heading toward the bar, he dragged her out toward the dance floor. With wide, frightened eyes she questioned him. He nodded encouragingly in response.

She was still slightly mortified, thinking about how long it had been since she'd even tapped her foot to a rhythm. But all negative thoughts instantly disappeared as Terrence's hands wrapped around her waist and they began dancing. Soon, she didn't even recognize herself as she swayed to the hypnotic music of the club along with the handsome Slytherin. She was practically choking on happiness, adrenaline pumping through her veins as the Ravenclaw truly experienced the no longer foreign word...fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaand..scene. (ugh the shortness kills me.) Yes so like I said: Boredom = two-shot. Or even if you guys want me too which is doubtful lol well thanks for reading anyway. Have a woooonderful day my lovelies :)**


End file.
